Dosa
by adi-Benzes
Summary: Gay itu nikmat? siapa bilang. ada yang jauh lebih nikmat dari sekedar gay...


"Sebaiknya kamu segera kawin!"

Ayah membuka obrolan pagi hari yang selalu sama tiap pagi. Semuanya tentang pernikahan. Mengawini anak orang, tinggal di rumah baru atau di rumah mertua dengan konsukensi dijadikan bulan-bulanan mertua, buat anak, menjadi keluarga bahagia. Diusahakan dapat pasangan setara, artinya harus kaya, pewaris kalau bisa—meski aku tidak tahu perempuan bisa mewarisi harta banyak. Tapi intinya harus selevel, aku ulangi selevel dengan kekayaan pembisnis ulung keluarga besar Todoroki.

Ayah sialan itu menuang sepoci teh panas ke dalam cangkir porselin bermotif naga emas buatan cina. Aku mengaduk sereal ku asal, mencampur dengan pir dan blueberry. Sementara kakakku Dabi—aku tidak tahu nama aslinya, karena dia yang memintaku memanggilnya begitu—berdiam diri di depan layar laptop mengurus bisnis saham andalan dan bisnis kotor keluarga lainnya.

Kadang aku iri dengan kakak, dia bisa bebas meski ayah jelas tak pernah mengakuinya lagi sebagai anak sejak dia terang-terangan membangkang semua aturan, alasan kakak tetap ada disini adalah bakatnya dalam mencuci uang dan jaringan gelap yang diperlukan bisnis keluarga. Selain itu, keduanya tak pernah bertegur apalagi saling bertatap, hubungan menarik.

Ayah membaca koran, mengecek ponsel, baca koran, tak pernah melihat kearah anak-anaknya. tapi tetap saja diskusi tak pernah jauh dari tema yang sama: perkawinan

Dabi menutup laptop, kupikir dia sudah selesai urusannya disini, meletakkan cetakan lembaran yang kutahu untuk keperluan ayah. Dia menatap wajah ayah lalu aku dan tersenyum mengejek. Seakan-akan dia bilang. " _selamat bersenang-senang adik kecil_." Sialan.

Ayah mengambil cetakan itu, mengamatinya dan memasukan ke tas kerjanya. Tak mengucapkan apapun, kembali menekuni koran dan ponsel. Sebentar lagi dia akan bahas kawin lagi.

"Bagaimana bisnis kamu? Lancar?"

"Luamayan," jawabku ketus.

"Itu bukan jawaban!" ayah akhirnya melihatku, seperti biasa dengan sorot mata menusuk dan emosi.

"Setidaknya aku sudah cukup baik mengatakan urusan di Saitama berkembang sesuai keinginanmu."

"Jangan kurang ajar. Jaga sikapmu, orang brengsek berawal dari sikap mereka membentak orang tua."

"Apa anak yang menuruti semua keinginan orang taunya disebut orang brengsek?" selaku

"Sore kemarin kamu ada acara apa?" mendadak ayah mengalihkan topik.

"Acara apa?"

 _Ya, aku memang ada acara, pertemuan kecil dengan rekan kerja yang selalu membantu bisnisku berkembang. Kami jalan-jalan, Cuma 60 menitan, hasil lumayan. Aku dibelikan celana dalam berbagi motif dan rentang harga, padahal aku hanya mintah jatah seperi biasa. namun orang itu memaksa, tak tanggung-tanggung dia menggiringku ke ATM, disuruhnya mengetik nominal sesuka hati, maski aku tak begitu tertarik masalah uang. "Ambil aja yang kau mau, gak usah sungkan-sungkan."_

"Ada yang bilang kamu sering nongkrong di kabaret malam, jalan bareng laki-laki aneh di luar sana."

"Hanya klien bisnis."

"Dan pertemuan di kabaret?" ayah meremas koran, aku tahu dia sedang kesal dan seperti bom, bisa meledak sesuka hati. Koran lusuh itu dibanting ya di atas meja, hingga cangkir kopi saja bisa bergetar.

Aku memilih diam dan cepat-cepat menghabiskan mangkuk sereal, meminum habis jus jeruk yang nyarsi kulapakan. Kuhentakan kakiku sengaja agar ayah sialan itu tahu aku sama emosinya dengannya. Jadi kutinggalkan dia di ruang makan, sedang aku menuju kamar untuk melanjutkan bahan presentasi untuk rapat sore nanti.

Dari dalam kamar, teriakan ayah menggendor pintu hatiku. "Kau tahu teman ayah Yaoyarozu, dia punya anak lulusan universitas tokyo, cantik dan pintar!" sebuah informasi yang mengancam. Tetapi begitulah dia, tak ada kata menyerah dalam kamus kehidupan ayah. Dia akan melakukan segala cara agar aku tak bernasib sama seperti kakak. Aku satu-satunya harapan tersisa untuknya.

"Ayah sayang kamu! Kau adalah penerus, harapan keluarga! Jangan bikin malu!"

 _Apa salanya melacur? Bukannya nikah dan melacur berada di level sama. Yang membedakan hanya legalitas dari kaum normatif yang sok moralis. Buku nikah! KUA! Halah! Fuck off!_

Ayah selalu merasa benar disini, baginya dialah yang berhak mengatur semuanya. Pendapat yang tak sesuai tak ada dalam pikirannya untuk didengar. Menolak berarti menentangnya. Ibu saja memilih pergi diam-diam dengan pacar gelapnya entah kemana, begitu dia melahirkanku dia pergi begitu saja. kakak pertamaku, Totsu bunuh diri, catatan hitam yang hebatnya mampu ayah tutup dari media. Sedangkan kakak perempuanku hidup tenang di Eropa begitu mendapat suami sesuai kehendak ayah. Setidaknya kakak perempuanku yang paling mujur, dia membentuk rumah tangga yang damai.

Hanya aku dan kakaku Dabi yang tersisa, tapi setelah sikap Dabi yang dianggap aib, jelas aku adalah bulan-bulanan. Alasanku bisa bertahan disini adalah uang, karena aku tahu aku akan mewarisi semua aset keluarga, katakan saja aku berharap ayahku cepat mati dan semuanya terbalaskan. Kalau kau berpikir aku anak tak tahu diri, silakan saja. Aku yang lebih tahu bagaimana caraku hidup.

* * *

"Dapat dari mana nomer teleponku?" tanyaku manja.

"Tak ada yang tak kutahu dari kabaret punya Midoriya itu."

"Langganan tetap?"

"Ya, aku sering melihatmu dan baru kali ini aku bisa menghubungi. _Cowok yang selalu bergandengan dengan banyak laki-laki_."

Aku tertawa genit. "Iyalah namanya juga _berondong top class_. Jadi kupanggil siapa ni?

"Panggil aja Sou."

Jarum jam tangan rolex hadiah dari pacar yang keberapa—aku lupa, sudah menunjukan tengah malam, telepon asing dari orang yang mengaku Sou ini membuatku lupa waktu. Dia begitu handal membuat topik, bahkan aku merasa dia seperti sangat mengenalku. Bahkan suaranya saja seperti sudah sangat aku kenal.

"Ketemuan yuk?" katanya tiba-tiba mengalihkan topik.

"Sekarang?"

"Iya—sekarang."

"Terus?"

"Kamu jangan berlagak seperti pemain baru dong!"

"Gimana ya?"

"Aku ke tempatmu ya?"

"Kalau ke tempatku..." aku berhenti bicara. Sambungan ponsel sudah diputus olehnya. _Orang iseng_ , pikirku, _aku harus bicara pada Midoriya untuk lebih hati-hati menyebar nomorku seenaknya._ Tak sadar terlalu asyik dengan orang baru itu saampai aku sudah ada di lantai.

Mendadak ada suara ketukan di balik pintu. Aku terkejut dalam lamunan. Pasti ayah yang mendengar aku masih terjaga, besok ada rapat bisnis lanjutan tadi sore dan ayah berharap besar aku memenangkan tender proyek kali ini. _Bedebah!_

Aku membukan pintu. Wajah kakakku Dabi meringis mengejutkanku. Spontan aku menutup pintu. Namun kaki Dabi sudah masuk sebatas paha ke dalam batas teritori kamar. "Aku ngantuk!" cegahku malas. Bagaimanapun juga kalau sudah begini. Biasanya Dabi akan mengajakku main game sampai subuh, padahal aku sama sekali tak pernah jago dan selalu kalah. Tapi entah kenapa kakakku itu selalu ingin aku main bersamanya.

Perlahan-lahan Dabi menarik garis senyum dan menjadi serius yang membuatku bergidik, nyaliku tiba-tiba menciut dan aku memaksanya untuk keluar. Aku kembali ke ranjang dan mataku tertarik pada bungkusan kado yang kudapat dari kenelan yang kutemani beberapa hari lalu, sekotak sepatu edisi khusus yang hanya ada lima di dunia.

Bunyi nada ponsel berdiring menganggetkanku. Dengan cepat aku menjawab panggilan.

"Halo?"

"aku sudah ada di rumahmu!"

"Haah?"

Langsung saja aku bangkit menuju jendela, kamarku kebetulan menghadap jalan utama. Tapi tak ada kendaraan atau apapun disana. Kosong sunyi di malam hari. Pikirku, orang ini sedang menggodaku, _candaan tidak lucu_.

Terdengar bunyi pintu kamar diketuk berulang. Dengan ponsel masih menempel, aku membuka kunci pintu. Dabi masih saja berdiri membelakangi. Aku masih terbawa emosi, memasang wajah geram dan menutup pintu lagi. Tapi kali ini tidak aku kunci.

"Sou, tolong jangan ganggu dong," aku melanjutkan pembicaraan telepon tadi.

"Kenapa kamu tutup pintunya?"

Pertanyaan itu bagai halilintar yang menyambar. Aku terdiam mematung. Ditambah bunyi pintu yang dibuka perlahan seakan memberi efek dramatis. Di baliknya, sosok Dabi menempelkan ponsel di telingannya. Dengan tenang, Dabi mengampirku, tak lupa dia menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Tanganku lemas, mendadak mati rasa. Otakku berhenti bekerja secara tiba-tiba merasakan realita di depan mataku.

"Kamu kenapa, _adik kecil_?"

"Dabi..." bibirku serasa berat mengucapkannya. Masih terlibat emosi ketidakpercayaan. Dabi mendekatiku. Dia sukses menguasaiku dalam waktu cepat. Diraihnya pundakku dan membisikan kalimat menggelitik. "Sou itu nama kecilku, kamu tak tahu kan adik kecil?"

 _Ini gila!_

Tapi bagaimana Dabi memperlakukanku hingga aku tak sadar sudah mundur perlahan ke kasur adalah kenyataan. Selama ini, hidup selama 24 tahun bersama dan mengenalnya sebagi laki-laki brengsek penentang aturan ayah, bersikap seperti kakak normal di mataku. Aku menatapnwajah, khusunya mata biru dingin yang sama dengan mataku, tapi lebih dingin dan sangat mendominasi.

"Aku sudah lama ingin ini semua, alasan aku bertahan dan belum membunuh laki-laki tua itu menunggu setelah tahu siapa aku _Shouto_. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana adikku yang _gay_ ini melihat seperti apa kakaknya yang asli."

"Ini gila, sejak kapan?"

"Kapan aku punya rasa denganmu? Entahlah aku lupa."

Bibirku bergetar, begitupula dengan tubuhku. Tapi begitu jari itu beraksi, aku menunjukan sikap menerima dan menginginkan lebih. Sialan, ini pertama kalinya aku menerima hal semacam ini. Dabi begitu paham dan sadar betul bagaimana caranya bermain. Dia menariku lebih dekat, perlahan menembus batasan dan meraup bibirku hingga nyaris saliva kami menetes di atas kasur. aku sudah dimilikki kakaku secara keseluruhan dan aku pasarah menerimanya.

Dabi cepat melecuti dan tak ada kecanggungan, seolah hubungan baru ini sudah sering terjadi diantara kami, bahkan saat kami saling bersatu dia memainkannya secara sempurna. Dia memuaskan hasratku malam ini, aku klimaks yang tak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya.

Seumur hidupku Gay kupikir adalah hubungan gila yang menggairahkan, tapi siapa bilang jika gay dicampur _Incest_ lebih menggarihakan seperti _cocktail_ terbaik racikan Midoriya.

* * *

terinspirasi dari Pendosa by Imam Ocean


End file.
